Power transformers are used to convert an alternating current power supply of the type available in homes, offices, hotels, and the like, via an ordinary wall outlet, to a direct current power supply compatible with electronic devices. These power transformers are used to reduce dependence upon batteries, or to provide charging energy for rechargeable batteries from available alternating current power sources. To provide the regulated power supply, the transformer includes a power converting circuit within the housing having a male connector positioned thereon. The male connector is for connection to a female connector of a main power supply wall outlet.
A difficulty encountered by international travelers is powering their electronic equipment from the main power supplies found in different regions of the world. This difficulty arises because power supplies in different countries have different voltages, currents, and supply frequency characteristics. They also have different wall outlet female connector configurations. Although power converter circuits have been developed which produce a regulated direct current voltage from most main power supply signals found throughout the world, accommodating different female connectors have been more difficult. Therefore, there is a need for an improved international power transformer adapter transfiguration.